


The Nightmare of the Sacrificial Queen

by HorribleHarribel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleHarribel/pseuds/HorribleHarribel
Summary: Even though peace had been established in Hueco Mundo, Harribel still had nightmares..It is not called 'consensual' if you force the subject to agree being exploited by threatening their loved ones.





	The Nightmare of the Sacrificial Queen

“Damn you, Aizen—”

That curse came out slowly as Tier Harribel fell from the sky. The man smirking slightly up there had just slashed his _zanpakutou_ across her chest, sending her plummetting to the fake Karakura Town.

After all, it was the end of Sousuke Aizen's reign over Hueco Mundo and also Harribel's respect towards the previous ruler. She herself became the new ruler, the queen of Hueco Mundo, and had her three subordinates accompany her on the ruling. Harribel and the Tres Bestia reigned over all remaining _arrancars_ in a life that could be called 'harmony'—at least, no one eats another to survive, not anymore under Harribel's regime—until one day another threat broke it.

Until that day, though, Harribel often saw dreams about what happened to herself in the fake Karakura Town. The treason Aizen did to her was left deeply in her memory, though she wasn't supposed to have any heart to feel any emotions. She was still angry and... scarred.

Then came a new nightmare.

A quincy empire, the Vandenreich, invaded Hueco Mundo and its ruler took Harribel down easily. Her conciousness faded as she heard Apacci screaming in the other part of the palace. Then that same dream about Aizen slashing her chest came again. But this time, the one who slashed her body wasn't Aizen...

Opening her eyes from the shock, Harribel realized that Yhwach, the Vandenreich emperor, was the one showing up in the latest dream. The shock became multiplied as she realized some new things: she was in a strange place with dim light, held on both knees while her hands were restrained upwards and legs onto the floor, and she felt tightness everywhere thorough her body except in one part. She lowered her sight and found her large breasts were exposed while the other parts were covered in leather clothes. All of her remaining arrancar mask were none to be found.

“Welcome, my queen,” a voice murmured, “to the Vandenreich palace.”

Harribel squinted at the throne in front of and above her and catched the figure of the one who defeated her earlier. Beside the throne, a dark skinned man was standing silently.

“Hueco Mundo is now my region,” Yhwach continued. “And you shall be the empire's property.”

Without responding the man, Harribel knew that the chains restraining her were draining out her _reiatsu_. She felt weaker as the time passed by. It would be impossible to blast out even a small _cero_ to break free.

“So you know your position very well.” Yhwach smirked and stood up. “Have you seen yourself in that outfit?”

Harribel kept silent, still staring at the Vandenreich ruler with resentment.

“Embarrassed, aren't you?” Yhwach mocked her as he walked down the throne, approaching his prisoner. “Even though you were practically naked while on ressurection mode. Do you realize what kind of whore you are?”

A wave of anger suddenly bursted inside Harribel and she retorted, “What are you trying to say?!”

Yhwach now stood right before her and replied, “Your beloved girls are ready to be roasted in hellfire as punishment for rebellious prisoners.”

“NO!” Harribel shouted. “Don't hurt them!”

“So touching.” Yhwach still smirked. “I will cancel their punishment with one condition.”

Flinching, Harribel thought she knew what the man was going to say, but she hissed, “What is it?”

“Let yourself be an object of sexual exploitation.”

Harribel hesitated. She never thought this old man of a quincy still had a taste for young women. “What kind of things will you do to me?”

Yhwach's smile widened. “ _Plenty_ of interesting things. First of all, do you agree or not? It is called consensual if you do.”

 _'consensual?' Fuck it!_ Harribel cursed in her mind, but she answered firmly, “I agree.”

The man look contented. “Still the same aspect of death, hm? Even though you are not Aizen's subordinate anymore.”

Yhwach moved closer and did what Harribel thought would be his first step: touching her exposed large breasts. Harribel tried her best not to shudder at his filthy touch.

“I will make sure your sacrifice for those three don't go waste.” Yhwach turned slightly and said to the silent man beside the throne,

“Lille, go and cancel it.”

“Yes, Lord Yhwach.”

The dark skinned man bowed and left the room. Yhwach carressed Harribel's right breast where the tattoo of number three was.

“Such a naughty girl, placed your rank tattoo on this very spot.”

Harribel pretended to be dumb. Yhwach groped the two exposed breasts like an excited kid finding a new soft pillow, he played the nipples and sucked one after the other like a baby. His hands running from Harribel's waist to her bottom and squeezed hard. The woman jolted in surprise but she had determined to keep quiet.

“Oh, my dear queen. You've got a perfect body,” Yhwach whispered in amusement. “Look at this curve and proportion.”

Did Yhwach just called her 'dear'? Harribel hoped her ears were manipulating her. She was aware about her body since long ago but she lived with a bunch of men in Hueco Mundo, so keeping it covered with clothes was the best choice; even though she found that some like Grimmjow and Yammy sometimes stared at her chest blatantly with lustful expression. At least it was all they dared doing to her, not to mention what this impudent old man was trying to do.

Yhwach ripped a part of leather from Harribel's back then continued until the dark skin of her back and belly was fully exposed.

“How beautiful.”

He finally tore the bottom part and the front, making her pussy and her ass exposed. All that was left from the leather clothes were on Harribel's arms and legs up till the thighs.

“Even without the skintight clothes, your body is so perfect.”

Harribel knew Yhwach was not finished with just stripping her naked. He lowered the chains binding her weak hands and pushed her from behind. Harribel leaned on the floor with her palms and knees as Yhwach prepared his next step. He spreaded the woman's knees forcefully with his shoes and poked the cheeks of her ass as if he wanted to observe her butthole carefully. Harribel gulped slightly. Yhwach then placed his fingers on the inside of her thighs, at the most intimate part; she could feel the heat and the wetness urge down there, and Yhwach knew it too.

“You've done this before, right? You whore.”

Harribel didn't answer. Yhwach spreaded her legs even larger then thrusted his manhood inside her and found that he was right. Harribel was no longer a virgin, and it made Yhwach a little disappointed. He made a slow movement at first, then paced up with Harribel's body coming to the same rhythm.

“Who did it?” Yhwach asked as Harribel started to pant, her knees were trembling. He bucked hard back and forth while waiting Harribel to answer. As the woman kept silent, he thrusted harder and deeper while groping and squeezing her large breasts again. At last Harribel let out a low cry of pain after Yhwach pinched and twisted her nipples very hard.

“Who did it?” Yhwach demanded with a sudden sadistic tone. “I won't stop until you give me the answer.”

But Harribel kept her determination until Yhwach had his fluid fill inside her. Not only once, but four times, and Yhwach pulled out his member from Harribel. Nothing to be afraid of as female souls wouldn't get pregnant like living female humans would after sexual intercourse at a proper time, and this exact bitterness had hitted Harribel since some time ago.

“Stubborn, but still beautiful. I just want to know who broke your virginity. Was it Aizen?”

Again, no answer. Yhwach himself was panting of exhaustment but Harribel's silence made him feel disrespected. He pulled Harribel's blonde hair, making her head tilted, facing him.

“Don't want to speak? I guess I will proceed to the next plan.”

“Do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt my subordinates,” Harribel replied, still with resentment in her eyes. Yhwach released her hair and stood.

“You were a soldier in Aizen's arrancar army. I think physical torture won't break you. What about gang rape?”

Harribel's eyes widened a little, but she snorted, “Don't hurt those three.”

“Again, I am asking for your consent.”

“I agree.”

“Let's begin, then.” Yhwach clapped his hands. The lamps were suddenly lit up, revealing men in uniform surrounding her inside the room. All of them were present since the beginning, watching Yhwach fucking her in silence.

It was a real nightmare even for an ex-soldier. Harribel fainted a couple of times but each time her _reiatsu_ was pushed back to keep her awake, to be aware which part of her naked body was touched and groped and sometimes was bit to bleed, to see those lustful expression while doing her from the front, to feel the pain coming from various places but most dominantly from the private part between her thighs—that was no longer 'private'. Right then she was pinned supine on the floor by a big man fucking her and a skinny one playing with her breasts. A third man kneeled beside Harribel's head, demanding her to suck his cock. Her blonde hair was a mess, her lips swollen, her nipples were protruding in the air, her back arched, her whole body felt uncontrollably aroused from multiple, continuous forced stimuli. She had had five or six forced orgasms from numerous penetrations and had almost lost all of her strength even to lick a stranger's dick.

“Having a good time, aren't you, my queen?” Yhwach's voice came again from the throne. He made sure that Harribel heard him by looking at her tearful eyes. “I want to inform you something: I lied from beginning. Your three cute subordinates have been watching you from somewhere outside this room. They too ripped your _arrancar_ 's mask and changed your clothes back then.”

With a stranger's manhood inside her mouth while trying to speak, Harribel almost choked.

“Don't worry. They agreed to do so, the same as you agreed to be an object of exploitation. Soon, it will be their turn to be the same objects as you.”

The thing inside Harribel's mouth was blocking her airway and made her fainted once again; her mind was spinning and her whole body was numb in unconsciousness. But the greatest threat was emminent: the absurd hell was waiting for her _and_ her three subordinates. Her sacrifice was no use at the hands of that filthy quincy. This time Harribel deeply wished to die, but she knew a soul couldn't die once more except it was annihilated by another soul like what Ichigo Kurosaki did to Ulquiorra Cifer.

Slowly but sure, Harribel regained her consciousness. She didn't want to open her eyes but she didn't feel the weight of men anymore. She moved her legs and they weren't bound.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself inside her usual room in Las Noches. Mila-Rose was snoring in a bed beside hers. Apacci and Sung-Sun were asleep in their beds.

Shuddered with relief and sadness, Harribel shed tears in silence. The exact question from Yhwach echoed in her mind, 'Who did it?' as she remembered it was very long ago when Aizen asked the same question. Aizen did multiple times, at some points of his reign, ask Harribel's consent to be sexually exploited the same way Yhwach did in Vandenreich palace. The ex- _shinigami_ threatened to harm Tres Bestias in order to make Harribel submitted to him and satisfied his lust. After all, ever since Nelliel left, she was the only female Espada; and her death aspect of sacrifice resided so deeply she couldn't even reject. Aizen himself was capable of giving his subordinates any pressure to drain their _reiatsu._ There were rumors that Aizen also asked Ulquiorra, the youngest and the smallest of the male Espadas, to be his object too. Harribel didn't care whether they were true or not.

The reality happened in Vandenreich was true up till the gang rape; Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun were safe after those bastard quincies had done with Harribel. The three of them knew nothing about what happened to their lady during the confinement. As for Aizen's cases, Harribel was always alone just with the lord himself. Aizen might have guessed the answer of his own question and so he didn't ask again the next multiple times Harribel served him. Even so, serving Aizen did leave scary vibes in Harribel's mind because of his strange preferences. At firsts he just asked Harribel to strip off, to kneel before him and suck him, then asked her to lay silently in bed to be fucked. Later on, Aizen used ropes to tie her in various position: each arms and legs to the bedpost to make her eagle-spreaded; her two ankles with her thighs to make a frogtie; her whole body to be hung in the ceiling in stretched-out pose; all that making him easier to endulge her body in what he called 'artistic' ways.

Right then Aizen and Yhwach and the Vandenreich were defeated, thanks to Kurosaki and the others, and Harribel once again became the queen of Hueco Mundo.

But still, the memories of being forced to have sex 'consensually' kept inside her head. It was the same as rape, idiot men! It wasn't like Harribel accepted each of it willingly. They thought that as long as they got permission from her, they could do whatever they want to her. It was strange for a being that shouldn't have a heart anymore to feel anguish and pain, but the feelings Harribel had was true.

She believed, although having no memory of it, that as a human she died from being murdered in a gang rape. So Harribel herself didn't know the answer to _that_ question; probably that was why she became a hollow, an embittered soul, and that was also why she kept having those nightmares about men.

 


End file.
